In your arms
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: Just a little story about James and Lily Potter


The sun was beginning to through the window and James felt happy and content. His pregnant wife was sleeping. Like normal, she was taking up all the bed, but since she was heavily pregnant and he liked it when she snuggled into him. He really couldn't complain except the bump did get in the way slightly when he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

With the baby on its way things were going to change. The first one was their house. They had just moved into their new family home. Lily was so excited when she saw it, that he instantly knew he was going to have to do all he could to get this house. He was so glad when he did – without having to charm (in the magical sense) the Muggle real estate lady.

Lily wriggled in her sleep, snuggling further into his shoulder. James felt like he could explode with all the feelings floating around. He knew he was lucky to have Lily. He messed up so many times since he fell in love with her. It was the moment he saw her when they were waiting to be sorted into their houses at Hogwarts. Everything he did was to impress her but in his childish ways he nearly lost her. How was he to know that Snivellus... Severus, was her childhood friend? None of the Gryffindors liked him or his friends, so he was a natural target for James' dislike. A dislike that never really disappeared only James matured enough to know that it wasn't going to get him Lily.

Now they were married, and expecting their first child. James hoped for many more as he was an only child and he always wished for siblings. Lily also wanted at least two because she had good memories with her sister when she was younger. Sighing, James wrapped his arms around Lily, resting one hand on her belly.

The sun was almost blinding with the morning light coming through the window by the time Lily awoke. James wasn't eager to leave the bliss that he had found laying there.

"Were you watching me sleep again?" Lily asked.

"Guilty, but it was nice."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just how lucky I am to have you,"

"Liar," Lily laughed.

The memory faded away. It was the same house but a year later. James and Lily had a beautiful son but things weren't as blissful as that morning. The sun was beginning to creep through the window but James wasn't awaken by it. He had been awake all night plagued by his thoughts, fears and pent up frustrations. He was feeling trapped. He wished he could go back to that happy morning and re-live it and enjoy the time until he went into hiding.

It was difficult for James to not do anything to protect his family. He had felt this need to protect Harry and Lily from the moment Harry was born. When Dumbledore had told them that they needed to go into hiding and no longer participate in the order's activities. Inactivity when he should or could be doing anything, was causing him to go crazy. It was too bad that Dumbledore knew about his cloak and had taken it. He would have loved to have done something – anything, that could help.

Lily had fallen into a fretful sleep not long ago but even she was finding the constant threat unbearable. She slept on the other side of the bed, no time for snuggles now. Too many uncertainties filled her mind now. How long was this going to last? What was going to happen to them? What would happen to Harry if Voldemort did come for them? They both knew that he left none of his enemies alive once he found them. Who would Harry live with if Voldemort didn't kill him? James would have loved it if Sirius became Harry's guardian, Remus would be better but a certain furry problem would cause problems. James just wished anyone but Lily's sister would look after Harry. She hated magic and Harry was definitely going to be a wizard.

The sun hadn't even risen before a wail from the room next door told James he needed to get up. Lily stirred but when he said that he would go to Harry, she fell straight back to sleep. He had got none and she needed it. James walked into the crying baby's room and picked him up. Whilst James was rocking and shushing him, a macabre thought came to him. Harry was going to be killed because of his parents. There was no way he was going to be spared. Poor Harry wasn't going to have much of a life. What rotten luck! He didn't deserve this. Harry must have picked up on James' mood because he started crying again. James sat on the rocking chair trying to calm Harry and himself.

The morning sun was streaming through her window when Lily awoke to an empty bed. Her first thought was to panic that something had happened to James. Then she remembered (vaguely) that Harry had cried. She got up and went to check on Harry before going downstairs to start the day. There in the rocking chair, was her two boys fast asleep. She let them sleep and tiptoed down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: This started out as a fluff piece and then it took a dark way this is written for The QFLC as beater 2 for the Tuts. My line from the song "I wanna hold your hand" by the Beatles doesn't come from the English version of the song but the German one. Yep, bet you didn't know that there is a German version (thanks 12 years of German) It is called "Komm, Gib mir deine Hand" (Come, give me your hand) and my line is " In deinen Armen bin ich glücklich und froh" (In your arms I am happy and glad). Word count: 920

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that is clearly JK Rowlings' and Warner Bros' property. I just like to make stories up about it.


End file.
